


Sensitivity

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sensitivity, Weed is a no no in korea, but then josh and jeonghan fuck, jeonghan and seungcheol fuck, josh sensitive, not sure how I’m going to continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Joshua’s always been hypersensitive, in every form of the word. So he doesn’t sleep around, or have sex in general. Well- then he meets Jeonghan.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Kudos: 81





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part for this after October. So look forward to that cause it kind of ends abruptly. 
> 
> Day 14: Face-Sitting

Due to reasons unknown to him, Joshua doesn’t have sex. 

No, that’s a lie, he’s just sensitive. 

Joshua doesn’t sleep around like the average college student. Yeah, he would if he could, but he would never be able to take the embarrassment of  _ literally _ coming in three seconds. 

As stupid as it sounds, he was really excited to have sex as a teenager. Yes, he knows it sounds dumb but isn’t that what every boy going through puberty wanted?

And well, now that he knows he’s gay and all that, he doesn’t want to the fucking per se, more like…. be fucked. 

A pillow prince, one might say. 

So here he is, a twenty-two year old virgin just trying to pass his classes. 

But then things go sideways.

~

One might ask him, how did you know you were so sensitive? 

Well, he may be a virgin in the whole ‘penetrative sex’ world, but you can count on from middle school he’s masturbated like nobody’s fucking business. 

Growing up Christian kinda drove a hole through that route, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t do it. But it also didn’t mean he didn’t feel extremely guilty afterward. 

But anyway, that’s a topic for another time. He found out he was sensitive through masturbating. 

See, he thought it was normal when he had came not even a minute after he started jerking off. But once he started talking to his friends at school and stuff, well, they had said it was particularly quick, but not as  _ quick _ as Joshua’s. 

He didn’t want to talk about it anymore with his friends when he realized. 

Then he moved to Korea. 

Well, okay, he may have done a huge time skip. But literally  _ nothing _ progressed in his sex life in high school. 

He found out he was gay, but that didn’t contribute to any fucking. Just going to parties he definitely wasn’t supposed to and ending up locked in a bathroom with a senior and jerking him off. 

At the time, Joshua wasn’t sure he was ready for someone else’s hand to touch his dick, let alone a whole godly  _ senior _ . 

It was a whole thing, and right now it’s something he doesn’t want to talk about. A little too traumatizing for him. 

But moving to Korea once he had graduated was a big thing. See, as a gay man in Korea, you can’t get by without making friends that genuinely appreciate you. And let’s just say, Joshua has made some  _ friends. _

They’re some of the strangest people he knows, but when all of them are together, they work well. And half of them are gay, which seems unlikely but really isn’t. College is a strange time. Yeah, definitely less strange than high school but even more so eye awakening. 

But his friends don’t necessarily know Joshua’s a virgin, and god, the  _ flack  _ he will get if he tells them. It’s not something he wants to think about, but they  _ will _ probe and probe until they get an answer.

Especially because he’s invited to a Saturday night party. Something he’s not prepared for because the amount of pushing on his friends part to get  _ laid _ , will have him getting whiplash. 

Recently, you could say Joshua’s been a little uptight. Stressed. School’s a bitch and always will be but he can’t do anything about that. And his friends have been leading on that he needs to get laid, and now it’s all coming full circle. 

Because he can’t handle the utter embarrassment he’ll have if he does end up having sex.

Even if Joshua does tell his friends, they wouldn’t understand just how  _ sensitive _ he truly is. And while his doctor may have said he was hypersensitive and needs to tell any of his partners that he is, he doesn’t want to capitalize on it and make it a big deal. 

Because it isn’t. 

Until it is. 

There’s this new guy, Jeonghan, Joshua thinks is his name. Having recently been out of the loop, Joshua isn’t sure when his friends met him. 

So Joshua isn’t expecting the unfamiliar face to open the door to Seungcheol’s apartment, where at the moment, only their- like ‘exclusive’ friend group is. 

“Yo! Who’s this dude?” Jeonghan yells behind him. 

“Probably Josh!” Vernon’s voice makes its way to his ears, and Joshua looks expectantly towards Jeonghan who stares at him with narrowed eyes. 

“What’s your name?” Jeonghan asks. Joshua rolls his eyes.

“Joshua- or Jisoo. Whichever you prefer.” Joshua informs the stranger, stepping forward to push the door open. 

“Just let him in!” Seungcheol yells, and Jeonghan finally opens the door to let him all the way in. 

“Shua-hyung!” Chan yells from the couch, the college freshman already has a beer can in his hands and Joshua sighs. Chan, Vernon,  _ and _ Seungkwan are not legally able to have alcohol, yet Seungkwan, specifically, gets the most drunk at parties. 

“Hey guys.” He fits himself by Seungcheol and Mingyu, the two watching a- football? Game? Since when?

Joshua shrugs to himself and watches along as well, unaware of the piercing eyes watching him cautiously. 

After about an hour is when people actually start coming. The apartment fills up quickly and Joshua finds him vaguely asking himself how so many people can fit in a broke college students apartment. 

Picking up his first beer of the night, Joshua starts sipping at it. Tomorrow he has a shift at the coffee shop, an early one at that and he’s really going to hate himself for coming. 

Being as sensitive as he is, Joshua doesn’t only react to things like sex in such a way as he’s explained, the slightest touch, or scratch- or something usually has him gasping and/or hurting. Depending on what it is. 

Does that make sense?

So, when someone quite literally shoves themselves into him and then grasps his arm, mind you- scratching in the process -in a bruising grip, it’s understandable that he’s like- immediately in pain, right?

But the person who bumped into  _ him _ doesn’t seem to think so, as within a seconds moment he’s being yelled at by some kid that looks twelve and has the distinct breath of someone’s who’s been smoking weed. 

How did weed get in the apartment?

Weed is very much  _ illegal _ in Korea for recreational use. And while it really  _ isn’t _ in California (let’s just say Joshua is no stranger to weed), he does  _ not  _ want to get arrested. 

“Dude, what the fuck?!” The man yells at Joshua. Joshua sighs in resignation, he has  _ no _ patience to deal with a high, drunk man that just shoved him and his poor, poor sensitive skin. 

“Yo, leave him alone. You bumped into him.” Jeonghan comes out of nowhere, and Joshua has the sense to at least smile in thanks. 

After a great hissy fit that resulted in the guy getting practically shoved out the door, Jeonghan whispers to him. 

“Was he high?” Jeonghan looks at him expectantly. Ah yes, the foreigner must know what weed breath smells like. And well, he’s not wrong. 

“I think so. Which unless he took the weed with him, then it’s still in the apartment.” Joshua responds and Jeonghan’s eyes go wide. 

See, Joshua, while he may not want to get arrested, the probability of the police somehow ending up at the apartment is low. Seungcheol, on the other hand, is particularly strict on  _ drugs _ , and specifically weed. And, you know- in his  _ apartment _ . 

Jeonghan scurries off, presumably to find Seungcheol and tell him about the  _ situation _ . 

And that’s how the party ends up being ended in the middle of it, all the people evacuating at one am. When the lights turn back on, Joshua notices the long, red scratches on his arm. 

How the fuck did the dude  _ scratch _ him? That’s what Joshua would like to know. 

“There was  _ weed _ ?” Mingyu giggles off to the side, slapping a very sober Minghao on the shoulder, basically shoving him a few feet away. The giant didn’t know how fucking strong he was. 

“Yes Mingyu, weed.” Minghao answers exasperatedly, sitting himself in a stool and shoving his head between his hands. Mingyu’s a handful most days, the younger seems to be glued to the hip to an unwilling Minghao. 

And so for the next hour, Seungcheol goes along searching his apartment for weed with Jihoon by his side. Joshua like-  _ knows _ the consequences of having weed, and well- people get away with all the time. 

But growing up in a weed-liberated California was a  _ very _ different experience from South Korea.

Joshua ends up falling asleep on Seungcheol’s couch. 

~

Waking up is an experience. 

First of all, Joshua doesn’t know where he is. So disoriented from the late night and the alcohol he had that he can’t remember that he’s in Seungcheol’s apartment. 

Second of all, he doesn’t know how he’s going to get to the coffee shop, or- or what time it is. That’s a problem. And knowing him and how heavy literally  _ all  _ his friends sleep, most likely no one’s awake. Let alone someone that knows Joshua has work. 

10:37

Ah yes, late. So much so, he missed his whole shift. Great, watch him get fired. 

Joshua sighs, rubbing his eyes and glancing around him. Seungkwan is passed out on the floor, cuddling Chan. Joshua laughs silently to himself. Depending on who wakes up first, that situation may or may not be a total train wreck. 

Minghao ended up falling asleep with his head on the counter. He’s definitely going to have to go to the chiropractor. Mingyu too- because the younger is asleep with his back to the counters. 

Getting up, Joshua stretches his back. His keys are probably in Seungcheol’s room. That’s where the older safe keeps items, locking his door and- 

Oh. 

Ohhh. 

That’s how Seungcheol knows Jeonghan. 

Fuck buddies. 

Joshua accidentally opened the door to find his  _ very _ naked friend, and a  _ very _ naked Jeonghan. 

So no keys. Yay, he’s going to get to stay here and wait for the chaos. 

Collapsing back onto the couch, Joshua debates trying to go back to sleep. But someone  _ has _ to be awake. With how big their friend group is- 13 people - _ someone _ has to be awake. 

But is it worth it? Getting up and actually looking around? Joshua just sighs and closes his eyes. If he doesn’t fall asleep in the next five minutes he’ll get up a look around. 

~

Guess what? Joshua went back to sleep. 

And wakes up to chaos. Hey, at least it’s a change of scene. 

He’s been adjusted, head now laying on Junhui’s lap, legs on Chan’s lap. 

The two men he’s laying on are yelling. Well, everyone’s yelling, it seems. Except Minghao, who Joshua spots is still asleep. Leaning his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

Everyone’s expending everyone for their own personal sleeping use. 

Joshua starts to sit up only for his shoulders to be pressed down by Junhui. 

“It’s better if you stay down.” Junhui whispers, eyes still locked on whatever scene is happening in the kitchen. 

“You what?!” Soonyoung yells, loud voice booming through the apartment. 

“Oh my god….. Soonyoung, you need to calm down.” Jihoon says. When Joshua’s finally able to push himself up without being pushed back down, he sees Soonyoung’s on the phone, a tired Seungcheol who’s resting his head on the counter, Jeonghan rubbing his back, and Jihoon who is- timidly? Timidly stepping towards Soonyoung, who- Joshua takes a closer look. 

Is crying? 

There’s a moment of silence, everyone quiet as they see the first year drop. And then Soonyoung’s bursting out the door, slamming it in his wake. 

Joshua collapses back on Junhui’s lap. Minghao woke up, probably halfway through- whatever was happening. 

But his head and foot rest leave, getting up. Joshua’s still not sure what’s going on, but he’s not opposed to falling asleep again. Sleep seems peaceful. This apartment… doesn’t. 

“Alright,” Seungcheol starts, “Who wants to leave?” Joshua snorts, getting up. 

“I was awake and… tried to get my keys. But…” he trails off, starting to walk towards Seungcheol’s room. The older blushes immediately but Joshua just smirks. He enters his room, spots his keys on the ground and grabs them. 

Leaving, Seungcheol still seems embarrassed, and now Joshua’s getting curious stares. He laughs out loud, says goodbye and finally leaves. 

~

He did not expect to leave his phone. 

Hours later, Joshua finally realizes- oh! He forgot his phone! Damn! 

Because~ well, nothing actually happened, Joshua just fell asleep. Again. 

So he leaves the safety of his apartment to pay a visit to Seungcheol. Even though he was there a couple of hours ago. 

After about twenty minutes, Joshua finds himself in front of the older’s door, knocking. 

It opens a minute later, and Joshua is treated to the sight of Jeonghan. 

With an eyebrow raised, the other asks, “Why are you here?” 

“I forgot my phone.” Joshua answers. Opening the door, Joshua’s let in. 

“So- are you and Seungcheol- like, dating?” Joshua asks as he searches the couch cushions, the older not present. 

Jeonghan splutters. 

“N-no. We’re- well we’re just…” 

“Fucking.” Joshua says for him after he trails off. Jeonghan nods, and Joshua finds his phone. 

“Well um… talk to you later.” And Joshua leaves, avoiding any further awkward encounters. 

~

How Joshua and Jeonghan end up fucking, is unbeknownst to him.

Especially because of Joshua’s whole… ‘virgin’ status. 

And because Jeonghan is still fucking Seungcheol when they end up hooking up the next week. 

It’s another one of their little parties, and Joshua honestly doesn’t know why he’s here, seeing how bad last week’s was. Y’know, the weed thing and the whole Soonyoung thing. 

And now that Joshua thinks back on it, he still doesn’t know why Soonyoung was yelling and then had stormed out. 

Still a mystery on his part.

Looking around, he notices his friends gathering, whispering to each other. Jeonghan splutters amidst the group, whispering something, and then a hoard of people are coming towards him and he has no chance of escaping. 

“Hyung, hyung! Why don’t you go to that guy over there, and like-“ Soonyoung starts, epically drunk and stupid. Joshua cuts him off.

“No Soonyoung. No everyone, I will not be having sex tonight.” Joshua announces, mockingly bowing and leaving. No one needs to know, no one needs to know….

“You’re a virgin aren’t you?” Jeonghan asks, trailing after him. Joshua chokes on the sip of water he was taking, coughing before regaining his breath. Jeonghan looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

“So…?” Joshua asks. No point in denying it if the other is already suspicious. 

“Wait- really?” Jeonghan asks, a smile forming on his lips. 

“Yes, really.” Joshua rolls his eyes, backing away. He doesn’t really want to be made fun of, simply because of his sexual activity status. Seems dumb. 

“And you’re….gay, right?” Jeonghan asks, and Joshua is now classifying this as an interrogation. 

“Yes.” He sighs exasperatedly, grabbing a beer and cracking it open. Jeonghan nods. Then leaves. It boggles Joshua but he leaves it alone. 

From then on, it’s a little blurry. Usually, Joshua doesn’t let himself get very drunk, trying to be sensible in some way. 

But now Joshua’s kissing a very willing Jeonghan and he isn’t sure what to do. 

He’s being shoved into an empty bedroom when he comes to reality, and Jeonghan shucking off his shirt. 

This is when his exponential horniness decides to come out. 

Joshua whines for attention, and Jeonghan’s head whips towards him. 

“Joshua, are you sure you want to do this? You’re really drunk.” Jeonghan asks, staying timidly away as if Joshua was going to jump him at any moment. 

“Y-Yes-“ Joshua gasps out, getting up and walking towards Jeonghan who shoves him against the wall. 

Joshua keens when a knee is fit between his legs and a mouth is attacking his neck. He’s brought near to orgasm embarrassingly quickly, but it’s not much of a surprise. 

So when he tries to tell Jeonghan he’s about to cum, the other smirks and doesn’t stop, only bringing his knee up higher to grind more. 

Joshua cums, collapsing into Jeonghan’s arms and is maneuvered to the bed. 

“Do you- do you want to sit on my face?” Jeonghan asks, and Joshua is momentarily confused until he remembers what face-sitting is. 

Oh. 

He nods quickly, leaving all his dignity behind.

“Wait- are you clean and cleaned out?” Double question, and Joshua and to physically stop himself from grinding once more on Jeonghan to answer, straddling him.!

“Y-yeah.” He answers, and then his pants are being tugged off, moving himself over Jeonghan’s face. 

“Don’t be afraid to put your weight on me, ‘kay? I’ll tap you twice if I need a breath.” Jeonghan demonstrates, and then pulls at Joshua’s hips. 

Being a virgin means he hasn’t experienced a lot of things. Face-sitting is one of them. 

Joshua gasps, almost letting his weight drop all at once when Jeonghan’s tongue meets his rim. It’s messy, and Joshua can vaguely hear slurping noises. 

Jeonghan’s tongue pierces him, and Joshua can’t control his breathing. It’s sporadic and he feels likes about to pass out, when in reality, it was just him about to cum. 

Because, oh boy, does he cum. 

It splatter all over the headboard, most definitely staining it and causing Joshua to feel extremely light headed. He’s moved by Jeonghan, and isn’t aware he’s being asked a question until he’s slapped on the wrist. 

“Joshua, do you want to keep going?” Jeonghan asks, looking slightly worried, and Joshua nods. Of course, why wouldn’t he. 

Someone else bringing him to orgasm feels like being drunk. It’s probably the endorphins. 

Joshua’s so hazy, he misses the whole prepping process. To be fair, Jeonghan only focuses on efficiency, so it’s over relatively quicky. 

Jeonghan slaps on a condom, and Joshua comes to then and there, gasping as he caves in on himself. 

“Oh-oh my god-“ Joshua keens, gripping the sheets in a trigger grip, holding on to them for dear life. 

“That good, baby?” Jeonghan’s ska, somehow managing to keep his composure in Joshua’s virgin hole.

And now Joshua gets to be a pillow prince.

Jeonghan does all the work, fucking into him hard and fast. Joshua thinks he comes again, but he isn’t sure because he passes out halfway through. 

What a fun way to have your first time. 

~

Fuck. 

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
